theelementalsmmorpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The War of The Wastes
The War of The Wastes was a war fought for control of Elementia. The was was between The Great Elementian Army and The Death Army of The Wastes. The war was started by Vlad Kronin to gather the Elemental Scrolls and to conquer Elementia. The Beginning of the War Vlad begun the war when he attacked the Land of Man to locate one of the witches guarding the Elemental Scrolls. He arrived at Tepian City with The Death Army of The Wastes. The intial attack ended before the majority of The Great Elementian Army could arrive at the city. Vlad then moved his way west towards Sivit City, due to the rumour that the Air Witch was living there along with her pet guardian. The commander of The Great Elementian Army Commander Harlow got wind of the rumour and managed to arrive at the city before Vlad. He located the Air Witch and managed to gain the Air Scroll. Vlad's Army was forced to retreat due to Harlow gaining the upper hand during the battle. The South Desert Campaign Upon returning to The Wastes, Vlad sent Chief Vex leader of the Ghouls to the South Desert to expand his reach and army. They were apposed by the Warlord of the Desert Mortas and his Sand Men. Mortas' Army won a majority of the early battles due to the South Desert Scorpions that the Sand Men used to maneuver the vast Desert. The Death Army of The Wastes soon gained the upper hand after Vlad sent more Ghouls to aid Chief Vex. Mortas defeated was soon captured along with his army of Sand Men. Mortas was spared by Vlad, due to his skills as a leader and was made a General in The Death Army of The Wastes. The Sand Men were also intergrated into the army. Tratior Among the Army After conquering the South Desert, Vlad made his way to Judgement Falls to meet with the a bounty hunter from the Elementian Army known as Stormsword who was working for Vlad. Stormsword told Vlad top secret information including the location of the Fire Witch and the Fire Scroll. Upon discovering this, Stormsword escaped with Vlad to the Wastes to plan their attack on Lava Island to retrieve the scroll. Attack on Kalse Isle Vlad's war ships sailed up the coast to Kalse Isle, the home of the giants, to take over and establish a Base of Operations. The Great Elementian Army arrived before Vlad and were able to hold a defense agianst Vlad's forces. They were no match to the power of both the Elementian Navy and the giants working together. This was a massive strike to Vlad's forces and lost him a valuable location in the war. The Bombing of Spark City Vlad's airships flew over Spark City and bombed several guard huts and many roads out of the city, trapping people inside. However, there was enough firepower to drive them back. Land of Elves Sky Battle In the sky over the Land of Elves, Vlad's airships were about the bomb Greenwood Forest, but luckily the Elementian Airforce were able to get there in time to stop this, and the battle begun. Many ships were shot down but the Elementian Airforce were able to destroy all of the enemy ships and save Greenwood Forest. Battle of the Planes The Battle of the Planes was a huge battle between The Great Elementian Army and The Death Army of The Wastes which lasted for several days. It was this battle that decided the ending of The War of The Wastes, which was that The Great Elementian Army won and The Death Army of The Wastes lost, and that Vlad is now MIA. Category:Wars Category:Events